A renewal application is made for continued minority Biomedical support for the Biomedical Interdisciplinary Project at Howard University. It consists of individual research elements with biomedical relevance and requests for support of strong undergraduate and graduate student research participation. The subject areas of Botany, Chemistry, Dentistry, Immunology, Psychology and Zoology are represented among 19 research project elements organized by individual faculty members or collaboratively among faculty in two or more disciplines. Support is requested for visiting scientists to serve as a part of a Seminar-Science Conference component designed to promote University-wide communication among faculty and student scientists at Howard. Overall, a program is proposed which will ultimately increase the biomedical research potential at Howard and add to the pool of minorities trained and prepared to perform at a high level in biomedical research.